Currently, surveillance and security systems using radio frequency identification (RF-ID) tags or other radio frequency (RF) tracking systems can track the movement and location of objects and people that are wearing the tags within the margin or error for the device. However, these systems have no means of tracking people or objects that are not wearing the RF tracking tags. Similarly, some sophisticated video surveillance systems can detect and monitor the movement and location of objects within a given area. However, these video surveillance systems require a human interface to determine if the object or person should or should not be in a specific area. It would be desirable to resolve these problems of monitoring an area with video surveillance and determining if an object or person is authorized to be in that area.